cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubbles8218 and Daviddizor Get Grounded
to: Cochrane-A relaxing on his bed with his iPad Cochrane-A: "Let's see what's on Fan Fiction Wikia." was shocked to: Cochrane-A sees an article titled "Sally and Sonic get married" in Fan Fiction Wikia on her iPad Cochrane-A: "Oh my goodness! Bubbles8218 put up an article titled "Sally and Sonic get married". Sally does not need to marry Sonic. Sally must marry Rocky and Amy must marry Sonic." Davidddizor walks in Cochrane-A's room Princess Davidddizor: "What's the matter, Cochrane-A?" Cochrane-A: "Bubbles8218 just put up an article titled "Sally and Sonic get married"! Princess Davidddizor: "Let me see." Davidddizor looks at the screen on Cochrane-A's iPad. She was shocked Princess Davidddizor: "You are right." becomes angry Princess Davidddizor: "I'm gonna have to call Bubbles8218's parents about this right away!" Cochrane-A: "And I bet Daviddizor was working for her. I guess I'll have to call his parents, too!" Davidddizor was calling Bubbles8218's parents on the phone Princess Davidddizor: "Hello, Bubbles8218's dad and mom. This is Princess Davidddizor calling. You are gonna be furious when you hear this! Your daughter created a page titled "Sally and Sonic get married"!" Scott Newgass: "Bubbles8218 did what? She was gonna be in trouble." Princess Davidddizor: "Okay then. I'll see you later. Goodbye." (hangs up). Cochrane-A: "Can i call Daviddizor's parents?" Princess Davidddizor: "Sure Cochrane-A." Cochrane-A: "Hello, Daviddizor's dad and mom. This is Christopher Cochrane calling. I heard what your son did. He helped Bubbles8218 make some stories about Sally and Sonic being married. Daviddizor's dad: "Daviddizor did what? He was gonna pay for it." Cochrane-A: "Okay then. We could teach him and Bubbles8218 a lesson. I'll see you later. Goodbye." (hangs up). Come on Princess Davidddizor. Let's teach these jerks a lesson. minutes later to outside. Bubbles8218's parents are angry with Bubbles8218, and Daviddizor's parents are angry with Daviddizor for making stories Scott Newgass: "Okay Bubbles8218 and Daviddizor. You have some visitors." Cochrane-A: "I am Christopher Cochrane. But you could call me Cochrane-A. I saw you were making stories about Amy and Knuckles being married on Fan Fiction Wikia!" Princess Davidddizor: "My name is Sally Smith. But you could call me Princess Davidddizor. I cannot stand you two making stories about them!" Jillian1234: "I am Jillian Johns. But you could call me Jillian1234. I do not like you making stories about girlfriends marrying other boyfriends!" 761954: "This is me, John Sturtridge. But you could call me 761954. I hope you and Daviddizor learn your lesson." BlueKraid: "My name is Brian Jones, But you could call me BlueKraid.I am sick and tired of you doing sisters marrying other brothers," Susan: "My name is Susan Test. Honestly, Bubbles8218 and Daviddizor! When are you both going to stop creating articles focusing them?" Gil: "I am Gil Nexdor. You are not allowed to do girlfriends marrying other boyfriends on Fan Fiction Wikia again!" Alice: "My name is Alice. I heard you two made another story titled "Jane Banks and Christopher Robin get married". It should be "Cosmo and Charmy get married" instead." Gideon" "I'm Gideon. Bubbles8218 and Daviddizor, you should not be doing that crap anymore." Wendy: "My name is Wendy Darling. Bubbles8218, you and Daviddizor are the worst users ever!" Peter: "I am Peter Pan. If you two make a story called "Tikal and Shadow get married", i will beat you up." Olivia: "I'm Olivia Flaversham. You are banned from Fan Fiction Wikia!" Fievel: "It was i, Fievel Mousekewitz. No more anti sisters marrying brothers on Fan Ficrion Wikia again, guys." Lilo: "I'm Lilo. Daviddizor, I heard you bought "Dr. Finlay's Casebook The Complete Series" on DVD when you are not supposed to! How could you?" Stitch: "I'm Stitch. Not only are you banned from watching some shows you like, you are also banned from Fan Fiction Wikia!" Kairi: "My name is Kairi. You two oughta be ashamed of yourselves, adding another article titled "Tails and Cosmo get married"! You know that was wrong!" Ventus: "This is me, Ventus. I am absolutely furious that you carry on making stories about Madison being punished!" Amy: "I'm Amy. I'm very mad that you carry on making stories about Melody marrying Mowgli! Melody should fall in love with Mowgli." Sonic: "I am Sonic. Do you think it was funny when you have sisters marrying brothers being against the law? No way! It was stupid! Sisters marrying brothers was cool." Kilala: "I'm Kilala Reno. What you wrote about Dot marrying Rocky was wrong!" Rei: "My name is Rei. You know better than to make girlfriend and boyfriend relationship stories out of Cream and Charmy! They are good friends while Sawyer and Danny are girlfriend and boyfriend." Namine: "I'm Namine. I hope you two become fans of "Professor Iris"." Sora: "I am Sora. If i ever see you doing some stories about Sissy marrying Johnny, i will feed you to the wolves." Viper: "This is me, Viper. I hope you two like "The Book of Pooh"." Crane: "It was i, Crane. You know that Melody needs to marry Pinocchio. And do you know why? Because they are girlfriend and boyfriend while Darby falls in love with Pinocchio." Rapunzel: "I am Rapunzel. "Batman Classic" was better than "Dr Finlay's Casebook", now start watching it." Flynn: "My name is Flynn. You're not allowed to un-ban yourself from watching some shows you like!" Anna: "I'm Anna. Girlfriends marrying boyfriends was better than girlfriends marrying other boyfriends! Now start making them!" Kristoff: "I am Kristoff. How about you start liking "Press Your Luck"?" Merida: "Hello there! I am Merida. Nobody threatens good users. If you do, you two will watch "Batman Classic", and if you make a story called "Cream slaps Tails", I am going to force you two to watch "My Friends Tigger and Pooh"!" Wreck it Ralph: "I am Wreck it Ralph. And guess what? I am gonna wreck your articles about sisters marrying brothers being cancelled!" Minnie: "I'm Minnie Mouse. I cannot believe you two uploaded such junk about Sissy marrying Johnny! She should fall in love with Johnny!" Mickey: "It was i, Mickey Mouse. If you make any more married stories out of Skunk and Fox, I will kill you with my sword!" Dot: "I'm Dot Warner. You both will forget your memories about The Powerpuff Girls." Wakko: "My name is Wakko Warner. If you ever make a grounded story out of me, I will force you to watch "Match Game"." Mary: "I'm Mary Test. You know that i should marry Johnny! And do you know why? Because Jimmy was my boyfriend! And i should marry Johnny and i should fall in love with Jimmy!" Johnny: "I am Johnny Test. It was unacceptable of you to make an article titled "Sawyer and Choo Choo get married"! It would be true, but Sawyer needs to marry Danny!" Heloise: "I am Heloise. I need to marry Jimmy and you need to stop with such junk about cancelling sisters marrying brothers. I should fall in love with Lampwick." Jimmy: "My name is Jimmy Two Shoes. You could watch "Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm" instead of "Top Cat"! How about that?" Anne Marie: "I am Anne Marie. You will never watch "Hong Kong Phooey The Complete Series" on DVD!" Boo Boo: "I am Boo Boo Bear. FoxXSkunk was stupid. I think you should do SkunketteXSkunk." Jenny: "I am Jenny Foxworth. You know very well that Fifi needs to marry Ding a Ling. Why? Because they would rather marry each other while Mary marries Johnny." Christopher Robin: "My name is Christopher Robin. I am furious at you for making a grounded story out of Olivia." Cosmo: "I am Cosmo. Floral does not need to marry Boo Boo! And do you know why? Because Floral was Young Baloo's girlfriend and Boo Boo's other girlfriend and she should should marry Young Baloo instead!" Charmy: "I am Charmy Bee. I heard that you two made a story about Cosmo slapping me! That was not nice! I should marry Cosmo!" Cream: "I am Cream. Making some stories about Charmy marrying me was the ugliest thing i have ever heard!" Tails: "My name is Tails. I hope you two learned your lesson. Start making a story about Cosmo slapping me!" Anais: "My name is Anais. Do you think it was funny when i marry Dinah? No way! I like to marry Gumball. And i like to fall in love with Dinah." Gumball: "I'm Gumball. Don't you dare cancel sisters marrying brothers! If you do, then i will sell your "Teen Titans Go" DVDs." Jane: "I'm Jane Banks. I am so angry with you cancelling sisters marrying brothers. Do you think it was against the law? No way! Sisters marrying brothers was cool." Michael: "I am Michael Banks. You two would watch the film that me, Jane, and my good friends star in. Or else i will beat you up." Fifi la Fume: "I am Fifi la Fume. How about you make a story called "Jenny and Christopher Robin get married"." Ding A Ling: "My name is Ding A Ling Wolf. I heard you made a story about me and Sam being Amy's brothers in law! I am one of Amy's brothers!" Elsa: "I am Elsa. You two are stupid! You are banned from school!" Hans: "It was i, Hans. As a result of your unacceptable behavior and for other boyfriends marrying girlfriends, you will be turned into a 6-month-old instead of being a 14-year-old!" Kip: "My name is Kip Kangaroo. I cannot believe you uploaded such junk about you doing bad things to somebody else!" Dixie: "This is me, Dixie. You know very well that Cream and Tails need to be married! Why? Because they are girlfriend and boyfriend. And Anais would rather marry Gumball while Madison marries Devin!" Penelope: "This is me, Penelope Fitzgerald. You should know that Darwin was my boyfriend. I hate Gumball so much. Anais should marry him." Darwin: "My name is Darwin. AmyXSonic was better than SallyXSonic. If you do SallyXSonic, then i am going force you to watch "My Friends Tigger and Pooh"." Madison: "I am Madison. I do not need to marry Gumball. I need to fall in love with him. Anais needs to marry him." Devin: "My name is Devin. I heard you two watched two episodes of "Top Cat" and got silly on them. Shame on you! Stokey was our son." Isabelle: "Hello there. I am Isabelle. Anais and Darwin was the ugliest couple that i ever heard!" Roo: "My name is Roo. No more stories about Daisy marrying Ash again! You know well that Daisy should fall in love with Ash and she has to marry Donald!" Skunkette: "I am Skunkette. You know that Shanti and Mowgli need to be married. And why? Because they would rather marry each other while Rachel marries Augie instead." Skunk: "I am Skunk. You know that Skunkette was my girlfriend. I should marry her." Betsy: "My name is Betsy. I hate it when you do some stories about Madison marrying Gumball. You know that Madison should fall in love with Gumball." Baxter: "I'm Baxter. You know that anti sisters marrying brothers was stupid. And why? Because sisters like to marry brothers, and you know it!" Fox: "I am Fox. You two are as mean and stupid and evil. Foxeo was my boyfriend. And i should marry him." Foxeo: "My name is Foxeo. You need to watch where Jane and Michael feed the birds. Totsy was our daughter." 73.38.109.192: "Hi there. My name is 73.38.109.192. Minnie does not need to marry Danny. Because she was Mickey Mouse's girlfriend and she must marry him.." 76.28.75.140: "I am 76.28.75.140. Sisters marrying brothers was better than anti sisters marrying brothers. Now go and make them." Baba Looey: "I am Baba Looey. I think sisters marrying brothers was cool. And you need to make them." Judy: "I am Judy Hopps. I hate it when you do anti sisters marrying brothers." Nick: "Hey there! I am Nick Wilde. What you think about the mother and daughter relationship having one daughter was wrong! It should have two daughters and a mother." Sofia: "I am Princess Sofia. I will make a dead meat story out of you and Daviddizor." Prince Hugo: "My name is Prince Hugo. Sisters marrying brothers was better than anti sisters marrying brothers. Now make them." Cholena: "I am Princess Cholena. You and Daviddizor are as evil as Ratigan." Pixie: "My name is Pixie. I had enough of you doing anti sisters marrying brothers on Fan Fiction Wikia." Rachel: "My name is Rachel Raccoon. Why does Sabrina Spellman need to marry Young Baloo? Because it was stupid. Sabrina needs to marry Harvey Kinkle." Augie: "And i am Augie Doggie. I hate it when you make some stories about me and Chowder being Kilala's brothers in law. I am one of Kilala's brothers." Merida: "And if Cochrane-A ever finds you making stories about sisters marrying brothers being cancelled on Fan Fiction Wikia again, he will close both your accounts for good! And you will go to jail." Rapunzel: "First punishment, we will change your voice to Kenny and Daviddizor's voice to Rosie!" Bubbles8218: (now speaking in Kenny voice) "No no no!" Daviddizor: (now speaking in Rosie voice) "No no no no!" Bubbles8218 and Daviddizor: "Change our voices back to normal! Please!" Rapunzel: "No way! That's what you get for cancelling sisters marrying brothers." Kairi: "Second punishment, we will shrink you two to the size of a mouse!" Bubbles8218: (while shrinking to the size of a mouse) "Help! I'm shrinking!" Daviddizor: (also while shrinking to the size of a mouse) "Me too!" Kairi: "There! Now you two are shrunk to the size of a mouse." Jimmy: "Third punishment, you will wear diapers!" becomes angry Daviddizor: "You better not put diapers on both of us!" Jimmy: "Oh yeah? Just try me!" diapers are put on Bubbles8218 and Daviddizor Bubbles8218: "Ouch!" Daviddizor: "Those diapers hurt!" Jimmy: "I am sorry Bubbles8218 and Daviddizor! Anyway, there! Your diapers are on! Now you will go potty and poopy in your diapers instead of the toilets!" Ding A Ling: "And we will donate your underwear to homeless children!" Wendy: "There will be no Youtube, no Fan Fiction Wikia, no Snagglepuss, no Huckleberry Hound, no Hong Kong Phooey, no Teen Titans Go, no Teen Titans, no Ed Edd and Eddy, no Powerpuff Girls, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Have Gun Will Travel, no Dr Finlay's Casebook, no Land Before Time, no We're Back A Dinosaur Story, no Rebel, no Spiderman Classic, no Pj Katie's Farm, no Osmosis Jones, no Doctor Who, no Green Screen Adventures, no Mystery Hunters, no Wacky Races, no Jabberjaw, and no more anything." Madison: "There will also be no Mcdonald's, no Burger King, no Wendy's, no Subway, no Hardee's, no Fazoli's, no Dairy Queen, no Kfc, no Maggie Moo's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Chuck E Cheese, no Zaxby's, and no Johnny Rockets as well." Olivia: "And what you could only eat and drink are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, urine, poop, vomit, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, horse fur, fried skunks, fried lizards, dog food, cat litter, toothpaste, dental rinse, toilet water, bath water, and baby food." Bubbles8218: "Yuck! We do not wanna eat and drink grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, urine, poop, vomit, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, horse fur, toilet water, bath water, and baby food." Daviddizor: "And besides, we hate them." Alice: "Too bad Daviddizor. You and Bubbles8218 need to eat these foods and drink these drinks, and they are the only things you could eat and drink." Princess Davidddizor: "The only films you will be forced to watch are Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, The Rescuers, Vuk the Little Fox, The Secret of NIMH, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, An American Tail, Babar The Movie, Willy the Sparrow, Scamper the Penguin, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Rescuers Down Under, In Your Wildest Dreams, The Buttercream Gang, A Troll in Central Park, Anastasia, Bartok the Magnificent, The Velveteen Rabbit, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Road to El Dorado, Winnie the Pooh Wonderful Word Adventure, Winnie the Pooh ABCs, Winnie the Pooh 123s, and Batman The Movie." Mary: "The only television shows you will be forced to watch are Happy Days, Step by Step, Family Matters, Teen Win Lose or Draw, Sonic X, The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, Card Sharks, Match Game, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Kilala Princess, Batman Classic, The Gong Show, Skunk Fu, Amazing World of Gumball, Babar, Playschool, Professor Iris, The Lone Ranger, The Cisco Kid, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Darkwing Duck, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers, The Brothers Flub, the Nickelodeon version of Doug, the Disney version of Doug, Bewitched, The Roy Rogers Show, Lassie, Great Pretenders, Bananas in Pajamas, Press Your Luck, and Whammy The All New Press Your Luck." Bubbles8218: "The only video games you will be forced to play are Spyro the Dragon, Ripto's Rage, Crash Bandicoot, Cortex Strikes Back, The Wrath of Cortex, Donkey Kong 64, Super Smash Bros, and Super Smash Bros Melee." Darwin: "The only cd roms you will be forced to play are Jumpstart Advanced, Jumpstart Learning Games, Jumpstart Deluxe, Bob The Builder Bob Builds A Park, Fisher Price Ready For School, Davidsons Learning Center, Leap Into Nursery Rhymes, Leap Into Phonics, Amazing Animals Activity Center, Crayola Vehicle Voyages, Crayola Magic 3d Coloring Book, Crayola Make A Masterpiece, Kid Pix Deluxe Four, Kid Pix Studio Deluxe, PB Bear's Birthday Party, Crayola Color A Story, Tuneland, Transition Math, Beginning Reading, Hello Kitty Bubblegum Girlfriends, Hello Kitty Cutie World, Hello Kitty Big Fun Deluxe, Reading Fun, Tell the Time with Tic Toc the Clown, and Fisher Price Read and Play." Kilala: "The only singers you will be forced to listen to are the Beatles, the Beach Boys, Pink, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Jay Z, Green Day, Midnight Red, Havana Brown, Tegan and Sara, The Lumineers, Jennifer Lopez, Kesha, One Direction, Joan Jett and the Black Harts, Coldplay, Bruce and the Robin Rockers, and the Monkeesthe Beatles, the Beach Boys, Pink, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Jay Z, Green Day, Midnight Red, Havana Brown, Tegan and Sara, The Lumineers, Jennifer Lopez, Kesha, One Direction, Joan Jett and the Black Harts, Britney Spears, Coldplay, Bruce and the Robin Rockers, and the Monkees Cochrane-A: "You two will not parcipate at the Make Your Mark dance off." Augie: "That was right! Only Mary, Jimmy, Darwin, Gumball, and i will parcipate at the Make Your Mark dance off." Viper: "And now, you two will be forced to watch Bananas in Pajamas Singing Time." Bubbles8218: "Please no! You are gonna ruin our fun!" Viper: "Too bad. I will put it on, and you two will be watching it." and Daviddizor plop down their bottoms on the floor, and the Australian Broadcasting Corporation logo was played. minutes later. Elsa: "Now we are gonna send you to the spiky pit." (Elsa points on Bubbles8218 and Daviddizor, and they teleport to the spiky pit) Bubbles8218: "What was this place?" Daviddizor: "I do not know. It looks scary." (The ground pushes Bubbles8218 and Daviddizor up to the spikes. Until they are squished.) Bubbles8218: "OH NO!! IT'S THE SPIKES!!" (Bubbles8218 and Daviddizor are squished) Guardian warrior: "Yes! Bubbles8218 and Daviddizor are gone! Goodbye, Bubbles8218 and Daviddizor! 1986-2014. 1987-2014." (Meanwhile, back at Cochrane-A's home) Charmy: "Now that Bubbles8218 and Daviddizor are gone, let's celebrate with a party." Tails: "That's a great idea Charmy." Kilala: "And Augie, because of helped us get rid of Bubbles8218 and Daviddizor, i earned a special award for you." Augie: "What is it, Kilala?" Kilala: "It's Dr Finlay's Casebook The Complete Series on DVD." Augie: "Yes! I got Dr Finlay's Casebook The Complete Series on DVD! Thank you, Kilala!" Kilala: "You are welcome, Augie." Christopher Robin: "And as for you, Mary. You get Ed Edd and Eddy the Complete Series on DVD." Mary: "All right! I like Ed Edd and Eddy!" Augie: "Now that i have Dr Finlay's Casebook The Complete Series on DVD and that Mary has Ed Edd and Eddy the Complete Series on DVD, let's watch them!" Gumball: "That's a great idea, Augie." end. Category:Grounded Stuff